Guitar Lessons
by Bloodtoast
Summary: When Casey learns Noel likes girls who can play instruments, she seeks help from the infamous Derek Venturi. Who knew guitar lessons could turn into something more? Dasey. Oneshot. Drabble on how I think “the kiss” will go down.


Guitar Lessons

_When Casey learns Noel likes girls who can play instruments, she seeks help from the infamous Derek Venturi. Who knew guitar lessons could turn into something more[Dasey. Oneshot. Drabble on how I think "the kiss" will go down._

"Noel likes girls who can play instruments!" Casey exclaimed, barging into Derek's room. He glanced at Casey from his comic book, annoyance clear on his features.

"Great, now get out," he said, his eyes returning to scan the page. When Casey didn't leave, he sighed heavily and placed his book down beside him on the bed gently.

"Why are you still here? What, do you have learning disa—,"

"Teach me to play the guitar," Casey blurted, her eyes wide. Derek's eyebrows shot up on his head and for the first time in his life, he was speechless, if only for a moment.

"What…? Firstly, you will never _touch _my guitar. Secondly, what makes you think –,"

"I'll pay you," Casey said, folding her hands under her chin and giving him that special pouty face, reserved only for him.

"How much," he asked, squinting one eye at her suspiciously. Casey tilted her head to the side in thought, but Derek's head was filled with questions.

_Noel? That pansy boy? Did she just break up with that asshole Max? This girl doesn't take a break, does she? I mean, seriously, a pie has more… more… what was I thinking about again? Oh look, a comic book…_

Derek reached to pick the comic book up when Casey blurted.

"Ten dollars a lesson."

"Twenty," Derek replied. Casey sucked in a deep breath and exhaled quickly.

"Fifteen."

"Deal. First lesson is tomorrow. Cash, not cheque."

* * *

"No, Casey, you're holding you're fingers wrong, _again_, and if you want to play the guitar properly you have to cut your nails."

Casey gasped, her body tensing. "Cut… my nails?" she laughed sharply, tilting her head back, "No, no, all I want to know is the, um… strings, or chords… or…"

Derek pressed a hand to his head in frustration. Casey was killing him. For the past half hour he had agonizingly taught her how to hold a guitar, and trying to get her to hold the right strings was even more painful. Too bad she wasn't paying by the hour, or he could be making some serious cash right now.

"No, to hold the 'E' string you have to put your fingers on the first string, 'C' on the second, 'G' on the third…" as Derek spoke, Casey tried her best to match her fingers to what he was saying, but couldn't keep up and ended up with her fingers sprawled all over the place.

"You're even clumsy with a guitar," Derek mumbled, bending down to roughly press her fingers on the right strings, but as he did, Casey shifted the guitar so it faced the ceiling.

"No Casey, now you're holding it wrong."

"Well, I have to _see _what you're doing, don't I? I'm just human, and if I hold it 'properly' I won't be able to see where my fingers are."

"You sure you're human? I thought you were some freaky robot, since you're such a keener and all."

"This coming from the jerk who considers himself a God."

"Hey, the women like me like that." Casey groaned, rolling her eyes and shifting away from him.

"You're such a womanizing pig," she mumbled.

"And you're a nerd, so we're equal," he snapped back. When Casey avoided his eyes he groaned and sat down beside her on the edge of his bed.

"Look, let's get this over with? I need money for my next date," Derek replied, sighing.

"What, did your last lady-of-the-night empty your pockets?" Casey asked, rolling her eyes. Derek was seconds away from kicking Casey out his room, so he changed the subject.

"So, why do you want Noel to like you?" he asked, reaching out to set the guitar right on her lap.

Casey shied away from his touch, but meant his eyes gingerly, shock clear in them.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't care. I'm trying to start a conversation that doesn't revolve around us fighting…"

"Oh," Casey said. She let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I don't know," she said finally.

"What?"

"I don't know why I want Noel to like me. I just want to find someone who's right for me. I think it has to do with the fact that my last two boyfriends both had…" her voice trailed off as she searched for the right words.

"Faults?" Derek finished for her. When Casey nodded slightly Derek laughed.

"And they're human. Well, I mean Sam is, I'm not so sure about Max though. Don't you think he looks waxy?"

"Derek!" Casey scolded, but a smile had lit her face momentarily.

Silence filled the room, before Derek gestured back to the guitar.

"So let's hurry this up, then," Derek mumbled, pulling one arm past Casey to hold his guitar steady on her lap, just in case she felt the need to "see her fingers", he'd keep it up right.

When she tried positioning her fingers, Derek gently let a breath escape his lips.

"Wrong, wrong," he muttered, folding his hand on top of hers – more gently this time – to fix it. He used his own fingers to nudge hers onto the right string, before pressing his fingertips into them to keep them pinned there.

"Now slowly strum the guitar strings," he added. Casey did so, and about half the notes came out sounding right.

"You're not holding the strings tight enough," he said, pushing his fingers harder into hers.

"Well, it hurts after about two seconds. How do you do it?" she whispered, leaning over her shoulder to look at him.

"Well, you eventually get calluses…" his voice trailed off when the guitar started sliding off her lap. He swung his right arm around her other side to hold the body of the guitar, but when he did so, he heard Casey's sharp intake of breath. Was he too close to her?

"Try again," he said, his voice breaking.

She strum the guitar strings, this time the notes coming out perfectly.

"Did I do it?" Casey asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Derek cheered, laughing lightly as Casey bounced slightly in joyful bliss.

"Thanks," she murmured, swinging her head over her shoulder to meet Derek's gaze. She didn't expect his face to be so close to hers. So close she could feel his bangs tickle against her forehead. His wide brown eyes stared into blue ones and something was there that had defiantly not been there before.

Who had made the first move? Casey pondered slightly as their lips met gently. His lips gently pushed into hers, like a test. Did he feel the same eccentric spark? She tilted her head upwards, into his, parting her lips as she deepened the kiss.

Derek seemed surprised by this, but quickly took it a step higher, letting everything that had been inside him come out in one wild, passionate kiss. Their emotions took control, and they just sat back, both liking where they sat at that moment.

Derek was the first to pull away, and Casey followed suite. For a moment, they just sat there, Casey pinned in Derek's arms with his guitar fencing off her escape. They breaths left their mouths raggedly, and she could feel Derek's gust across her cheek. A moment of bliss passed between them, before she snapped and realize who he was, all he had done in the past, horrible and good, but above all, he was her _step-brother_.

She pulled back, her eyes wide. She pushed herself from his arms, quickly racing to the door of his room. Not saying a word, not even bothering to look back at him, she slipped out and ran to her room.

* * *

Dinner time rolled around with no closure to the kiss. Casey had been frightened beyond belief. What had she done? What did this mean? Since the guitar lesson till dinner all she could think about was what the outcome would be.

As she took her regular seat, Derek pounded down the stairs. Their eyes met briefly before he quickly shifted his away from hers. It scared her that he was just as uncomfortable about it as she was.

What scared her more was that he took Edwin's seat, refusing to sit in front of Casey. She actually respected he did that, because she knew if he sat in front of her she wouldn't be able to stop staring at him throughout dinner, but it still hurt, and her stomach dropped to her feet.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Nora asked. It seemed as though everyone was waiting for the inevitable: Derek did something to Casey, Casey did something back, a fight ensued and they were officially pissed at each other.

So it was a surprise when neither spoke.

"Well…" Lizzie began, her eyes shifting dangerously between the two eldest teenagers. "Jamie and I were partnered up for a project together." Lizzie hurriedly looked over to Derek, waiting for his witty response. He gave none, so she turned to Casey for her sister's input of encouragement, but she didn't speak, either.

Edwin cocked an eyebrow and his lips twitched with curiosity.

"You know, I have some news," Edwin said, nodding his head as an idea came to his head, "I think I want to take up ballet." He placed a hand over his heart and waited for Derek to crack up and insult him.

Nothing.

"Lizzie can you pass the potatoes?" Derek asked quietly.

"Why? They're closer to Casey," Lizzie shot back. Derek stiffened, his eyes flashing to look at Casey's face. She met his eyes momentarily and reeled away from the table.

"You know, I'm not hungry," she said, sliding away from the table. As she walked up to her room, Derek, to avoid questions, followed.

Once both their doors slammed shut, Marti cleared her throat.

"What's up with them?" she asked, "It ain't normal 'round here! I want Smerek and Casey to fight again!"

"I… I think I agree," Nora said slowly, "what's gotten into them? They've never ignored each other like this before."

* * *

"Paul, this is the biggest, hugest problem I've ever encountered!" Casey exclaimed, bursting into his office. Paul looked up from his work, giving her a peculiar look.

"Bigger then –,"

"Yes, this is **huge**."

"And, taking a shot in the dark here, it involves Derek?"

"Yes!" Casey exclaimed

"So what happened this time?" Paul sighed, putting his cup of coffee down on the table.

"I… well, I uh ki— Well, so… N-Noel… talked to yesterday, I did and we got to talking about what we find attracting about the opposite gender. He said he liked girls who can play instruments, so I wanted to… to impress him, so I asked Derek for lessons."

"And Derek ruined your chances with him?"

"No! I mean, we did get into a fight, but then he was being nice to me, and I don't know what happened… Paul…" Casey's voice trailed off as she buried her face in her hands, wiping desperately at her eyes.

"So, you and Derek are getting along?" Paul asked, picking his cup of coffee up and pressing it against his lips.

"No…"

"Derek was tricking you into doing something for him?"

"No…"

"Casey, you're going to have to tell me what –,"

"We… we…" Casey's voice trailed off as she bit her lip. Paul sighed and took a sip from his coffee.

"We kissed, Paul!" Casey yelled suddenly, as if just coming to the realization herself.

The coffee Paul had been drinking flew from his mouth, and he almost slipped off his chair. However, his cup of coffee did clatter to the floor, the contents spilling out.

"You… what?"

"I know, I can't believe it, either."

"Well… that's not why I said that…" Paul mumbled, scratching his head.

"We were talking, and I don't know why… or how, it just did!" Casey exclaimed.

"And did you talk to Derek about this?" Paul asked, as he leaned his head on his hands, folding his fingers together.

"No, I've been avoiding him like the plague!" Casey replied, giving him an odd look.

"Is Derek trying to talk to you about it?"

"No, he's pretending I don't exist."

"Casey," Paul sighed, "You have to discuss this with him. Do you actually have feelings for Derek? If you do, you have to talk to him and your family –,"

"What, do you _want _me to have a death sentence! This is insane, Paul! How could I have kissed my step-brother, and, above all, how could I have kissed _Derek Venturi_?"

"Casey, I can't force you to do this, but if you have feelings for Derek…"

"That's why I'm so confused! I mean, I loathe Derek, but when he acts sweet… I mean, if he acted sweet more often, there may have been a slight chance, but he doesn't, so I don't."

"Do you really want this void between you two?"

"What?" Casey gasped. "What do you mean by 'void'? He never liked me before _this _happened. I was the bane of his existence. I mean, he treated me like the scum under his bed."

"What about all he did for you?" Paul asked. Casey groaned, leaning her head against the back of the chair.

"Well… God, this is so confusing. I think… I think I _have _to talk to him, I mean, to clear this all up." She gathered her things and waved. "Thanks Paul." She paused, leaning against the door. "And maybe… maybe there is something there."

Paul leaned back in his chair, letting out one long breath.

"Finally some sanity," he whispered.

* * *

"Derek!" Casey called, seeing his form at the end of the hallway with Sam and Ralph. He turned to see who had called him, and, seeing it was Casey, quickly ushered his friends into the boys' washroom.

"Darn," Casey hissed, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

Derek leaned against the sink, sighing heavily as he glared at his reflection.

"Dude, what's up with you and Casey?" Sam asked, leaning his back on the sink next to Derek. He cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Yeah man, it's not like you to ignore her like this," Ralph added.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you stays in this washroom, alright?"

"Alright,"

"Shoot."

Derek took in a deep breath, turning to face his friends.

"Casey and I kissed," he said in one breath.

"What?" Sam and Ralph both said. They're faces looked as though Derek had punched them both in the gut, so Derek just shrugged.

"How… what? Dude… this is so weird," Ralph said with a light chuckle.

"I know, that's why I was avoiding her. It's _too _weird."

Sam scratched his head, his lips twisted in thought. "Well… dude… do you like her?"

"What?" Derek gasped. "N-no… no, I don't like _Casey_."

"Why not? We both know you care about her, and she cares about you, it's only obvious," Sam said, smiling.

"I… don't care about Casey," Derek sniffed, looking at Sam oddly. Sam cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, oh right... Of course, because it's totally _not _obvious," Sam mumbled.

A silence passed over them, so Ralph cleared his throat.

"And how was it?"

"How was what?" Derek asked, his voice higher then usual.

"The kiss, dude," Ralph said with a laugh. Derek gave him a slightly disgusted look, before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Well, she _does _know how to kiss… good," Derek muttered.

"Yeah," Sam sighed with a slight smile on his face. Derek gave him a quick glance, his eyes narrowed, before Ralph spoke up again.

"I can't help but feel left out..."

* * *

Casey had gotten home first, and she had waited in her room for Derek to get home, too. Unfortunately, he had disappeared into the bathroom to shower before she could pounce. Uncomfortable feelings aside, she was going to confront him.

The water cranked off, and she rushed out into the hallway, leaning against the wall beside the bathroom door. When it creaked open, she took in a silent breath and pounced, reaching out to grab Derek's shoulders.

He let out a strangled yell of surprise as she pinned him against the wall. His hair was wet and falling in his eyes, and no matter how 'appealing' he looked, she wasn't about to make this situation work.

"We need to talk," she whispered,

"About what, dearest sister?" Derek asked cockily, perking an eye questioningly in her direction.

"About the… the kiss," Casey stuttered, releasing Derek's shoulders. He side-stepped away, smiling at her.

"What kiss?" he asked.

Casey rolled her eyes. "Don't act stupid with me. You and I both know what happened, and whether you want to admit it or not, something… was there," she added the last parting a whisper.

"Casey, Casey," Derek said, this time he put his hands on her shoulders, "We did not kiss."

"Yes, we did!" Casey insisted.

"Okay, look, Casey. You and I are the only ones who know about it, so let's keep it at that. We don't need to discuss this, because it _never happened_, right?" Derek asked, giving her an odd look.

"Oh," Casey's eyes opened wide and Derek smirked at her, "Right… right, of course. Silly me, there was no kiss."

"Great, now go study or something," Derek said, giving her a push towards her bedroom.

"Wait," she reached out and grabbed Derek's wrist, pulling him back when he tried to escape to his room.

"Everything's normal between us, right?"

"If you can call it 'normal'," Derek mumbled, smirking at her. Casey grinned back, before turning on her heel. However, as she thought back to the kiss, a huge, devious smile broke across her face. If she was to turn back and look at Derek, she'd see an almost identical expression on his face.

"Thanks for the lovely chat, _Spacey_," Derek called after her.

"Anytime, _Der_," She replied without looking over her shoulder. Derek's grin widened slightly as he looked after her. When she disappeared into her room, Derek turned and walked into his.

However, Casey wasn't expecting to see two forms on her bed.

"Edwin! Lizzie! How much did you hear?!" Casey gasped. Lizzie and Edwin exchanged smirking expressions as they nodded their heads towards one another.

"Oh, we heard _everything_," Edwin said, a huge, evil smirk on his lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

**So, it went a little longer then I expected. I don't really like this story at all…**

**Anyways, I think this is, somewhat, how the Dasey kiss will go down, with an unresolved ending which leaves room for growth.**

**Hope you got some enjoyment out of this.**


End file.
